(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to enzyme inhibitors. More specifically, the invention relates to improvements in the design of transition state analog inhibitors of ricin toxin-A, improved transition state analog inhibitors of ricin toxin-A, and methods of using those inhibitors.
(2) Description of the Related Art